


Departures & Arrivals

by anarchybeauty



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchybeauty/pseuds/anarchybeauty
Summary: After the X Files are closed in 1994, Scully moves on.  Two years later, she runs into Mulder in an airport.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me in a dream, not 100% as it is, but close enough. It's definitely an homage to the famous Chili's fic.

Scully parked her suitcase and flopped onto the bench. Her feet were throbbing, she was jittery from too much coffee and a glance at the screen across the aisle confirmed what she already knew: all flights were cancelled. Somewhere between Phoenix and Chicago, a snow storm had swept through and shut down the city.

With a groan, she stood, girding herself for the task of finding a hotel room.

“Scully?”

She spun towards the familiar voice. “Mulder?!”

He hadn’t changed at all. Mulder continued toward her, a suit bag over one shoulder and an overnight bag over the other. He gave her a tentative hug. His familiar scent filled her nose and for a moment she was back in the office, leaning over his shoulder as he showed her a file.

“It’s good to see you!” She said into his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”  
“On my way to Minneapolis, you?”  
“Trying to get back to Connecticut.”  
“Yeah,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward. “New Haven, right?”  
“Yeah.” She shifted, the weight of the past two years hanging heavily in the air. “So, um… I guess we’re stuck here.”  
“I guess so.” Mulder ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. “Found a hotel yet?”  
“Not yet, I was just about to start calling around.”

They sat together on the bench and started making calls. It seemed every room had already been spoken for. Scully held her breath as she called the last place on her list. She could hear typing on the other end of the phone as she asked.

“We are very full this evening because of the snow, but I have one suite remaining. Would you like me to reserve that for you?”

A wave of relief washed over her. At least she wouldn’t be sleeping in an airport terminal tonight. She gave her information and hung up. 

“You found something?”  
“I did, you?”

Mulder shook his head. Scully considered for a moment. Why not? It’s not like they’ve never shared a room before.

“I got a suite, why don’t you stay with me?”  
“Are you sure? It wouldn’t be weird?”  
“We won’t let it be weird.”

They got a cab to the hotel and checked in. They decided to drop their bags in the room and then have dinner at the hotel restaurant.

“I just need a second to freshen up,” Scully said, closing the bedroom door. She leaned back against it and sighed. It was so strange seeing him again. After the X Files were closed, the appeal of the FBI was gone. When her friend from med school had offered her the chance to work at her family practice, she’d leapt at the chance. 

Mulder finally dug his cell phone charger out of his bag. Seeing her again… somehow she’d grown more beautiful in the last two years. It didn’t matter though. She had walked away once already, and now they were living hundreds of miles apart.

The bedroom door clicked open.

“All set?” She straightened the hem of her sweater. She’d swapped her conservative blouse for a soft pink cardigan with a lacy camisole, her crucifix resting on her décolletage.

“Yeah,” Mulder said as he stood. “When did you cut your hair?”  
“Oh!” Scully self consciously touched it. “A few months ago.”  
“I like it,” he said, a touch shyly. Mulder cleared his throat. “Shall we?”

The restaurant was busy, but the host showed them to a booth in a quieter corner. They examined their menus in silence, until Mulder put down his menu.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

Scully laughed nervously. “Yes, it is.”  
“Let’s try this, ask me anything, maybe that will help.”

Just then a waiter materialized. They gave their orders, and once they were alone again, Scully took a sip of her water while she thought.

“Are you still with the Bureau?”  
“For the moment.”  
“Oh?”  
“A few months after you left, I went back to Violent Crimes, and I’ve been working with Behavioural Analysis for the past two months. It’s interesting and challenging work, but…”  
“It just doesn’t feel the same.”

Mulder nodded silently, as he fiddled with a roll.

“That’s why I left the Bureau as well. Once I saw everything we saw…”  
“Phone taps and paperwork don’t compare.” Mulder sighed. “I don’t blame you for leaving. I would too, but I spent my whole life fighting to get here and I don’t know where else to go.”

Their salads arrived, and they both nibbled.

“Are you dating anyone?”  
Mulder laughed. “God no. You?”  
Scully tore off a piece of bread. “There’s a few men I’ve gone out with, but never anything serious.”  
“No interest?”  
“I went out with this guy, Brian for a few months. He was a forensic accountant at a law firm, he went golfing every Saturday morning, he took me to the symphony. He was a perfectly nice guy.”  
“Sounds boring as hell.”  
“Boring is a harsh word.” She took a sip of her wine. “But his idea of excitement was fooling around in the backseat of his Volvo, and it was all so…”  
“Boring?” Mulder asked, grinning. Scully laughed.  
“I wasn’t going to use that particular word.”

Just then their food arrived. They ate in silence, however this was now the comfortable quiet between old friends.

“How’s Skinner?”  
“As inscrutable as always. I think he’s fooling around with his secretary.”  
“Really?” Scully leaned forward, grinning. “Gimme all the hot gossip.”  
“I was working late one night, and I saw them making out in his car.”  
Scully laughed and covered her mouth. “Oh Walter!”  
“Holly in Records is dating Joanna, Assistant Director Simon’s secretary.”

Scully choked on a mouthful of salmon. “That must be raising eyebrows.”  
“You could say that.” Mulder refilled their wine glasses. “They kept it secret for a year. It wasn’t until someone realized they were living together that they went public.”

“Good for them.” Scully pushed away her empty plate and took a sip. “Everyone likes to think the FBI is a paragon of virtue, but really it’s just like high school.”

Their waiter arrived to clear their plates and take their dessert orders. Once the table was cleared, Scully seemed to consider something.

“You said that you’re still at the FBI for now, are you planning on leaving?”  
“I’ve been thinking of writing a book.”  
“About?”  
“I haven’t decided.” Mulder leaned back as the waiter poured their coffee. “American cryptids, probably.” He cast his gaze into his coffee, watching the cream swirl as he stirred. “I’ve missed you.” He fell silent. The words that he had been thinking for two years were now stuck in his throat.

“Hey,” Scully slid her hand across the table, touching his arm. He turned his hand over and she laced her fingers with his. “I know. I don’t know how many times I took out my phone to call you because Bat Boy was on the front page when I went past the newstand.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad he reminds you of me.”

“He’s got your eyes,” she said, signalling for the cheque.

Back upstairs, Scully kicked off her heels with a moan of delight. Mulder pretended not to hear as he flicked through the channels. They settled on 60s B-movie about a giant carnivorous rabbit.

Scully leaned back and studied his profile. She’d forgotten how bright his eyes were, how full his lips were. She flashed back to that conversation she had with Ellen three years ago. 

‘You said he’s cute…’ 

His hair was longer than it was back then, but she liked it. Her fingers itched to touch it, to trail through it until they were tangled in it at his nape, so she could tug his face to hers and...

“You ok?” Mulder said, looking to her, an easy smile on those sensuous lips. Scully realized she had been unconsciously scooting toward him on the couch.

“Just a bit chilly,” she said, smiling back. He draped an arm over her shoulders. His warmth enveloped her as she dropped her head against his shoulder.

Mulder snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed totally and utterly relaxed, her face glowing in the dim light. She snuggled against him a little more and laid a hand on his chest. He was positive she must be able to feel how hard his heart was beating.

He turned his head to look at her, just as she looked up towards him. Her breath felt heavy in her breast as she gazed into his eyes, and then his lips were on hers. They melted together, the rest of the world fading away.

She cupped his jaw, the stubble scratching her fingertips. Her head spun at the sensation; he was so strong and warm and real. He pulled her closer, her legs draping across his lap. On screen, a teenage cheerleader was running from a giant rabbit, but they paid it no mind. 

Scully’s hand slid from his jaw to his shirt collar, toying with the top button, before sliding beneath to touch his bare skin.

Mulder ran his finger along the open front of her sweater. He was drunk on the taste of her lips and seeking more, he moved to her neck, earning a groan as his mouth found her racing pulse.

As the rabbit continued to devour the teens on screen, Mulder eased Scully’s sweater off, while she continued to unbutton his shirt. Finally they were skin to skin, but it wasn’t enough. He slid down, kneeling between her knees, burying his face between her breasts as he dragged her pants off. Then she was laid bare, legs spread, sitting on a hotel couch, begging to be touched, and he was kneeling at her feet ready to worship her.

He pressed his lips to her most intimate folds, petal soft and wet as dew, inhaling her musky perfume. He massaged his aching cock through his pants as he caressed her; she moaned and writhed above him. Suddenly her whole body tightened, and she called his name in a strangled voice as she found her release.

Scully took a cleansing breath, before throwing her arms around Mulder’s neck and kissing him, the taste of herself still on his lips. He picked her up swiftly, her legs wrapping around his waist. He carried her to the bedroom, fighting the urge to ravage her on the couch or the floor, but she deserved at least the comfort of the bed. 

She stretched out on the bed, luxuriating at the crisp sheets against her heated skin, and she swallowed a laugh at Mulder struggling with his belt.

“Need a hand?” she cooed, scooting to the edge of the bed. She brushed his hands away and quickly rid him of his pants. “I need you inside me.”

Mulder was more than happy to oblige. He lay next to her, drawing her close again. Impatient, she wrapped one leg around his hips, flipping onto her back, and pulling him into her. 

“I’m not going to last long,” he said huskily. She thrust her hips upwards.  
“We’ve got all night,” she murmured.

He ground against her, savouring her silken heat until his will snapped and he plunged into her over and over, a tidal wave building inside him, until it crashed through him. He collapsed next to her on the bed.

“That was….” Mulder started, his heart finally beginning to slow.  
“Right?” Scully said, rolling over to face him.

Mulder glanced down at himself. “Um… I’ll be right back.” He went to the bathroom, returning a moment later with a damp washcloth. He cleaned himself carefully, before handing Scully the cloth. As she wiped herself, Mulder made an embarrassed noise in the back of his throat.

“I haven’t cum like that since high school,” he laughed, blushing.  
She snorted, putting the cloth aside. “You must have been quite the stud.”  
“I never said it was with a girl. Mostly it was whoever that month’s centrefold was.”  
Scully laughed and stood, stretching lazily. “I need a drink. Want something from the minibar?”  
“Whatever you’re having.” 

Scully brought two beers back, and they settled back against the pillows together. They tapped bottles, and she took a long pull.

“Can I make a confession?”  
Mulder trailed a finger along her arm. “Of course.”  
“That’s not the first time I’ve called your name while having an orgasm.”

Mulder inhaled sharply, all the blood in his head racing south. “What?” he squeaked.  
“I may have had a few fantasies about you over the last couple years, and your name might have slipped out.”

Mulder slid closer to Scully. “Care to share with the class?”

She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. “I walk into our office. You’re jerking off to one of your magazines. Sometimes I get down on my knees under the desk and blow you until you cum down my throat. Sometimes you tear all my clothes off and bend me over the desk.” She took a final drink and rocked her hips, grazing the tip of his erection. “Sometimes I sit in your lap like this.”

She settled on him, achingly slowly. He let her set the pace, and Scully rocked against him. Mulder cupped her breasts, and she covered his hands with hers for a moment, before moving one to her clit.

Mulder sat up, pressing kisses across her breasts and neck. Her skin shivered under his touch, her movements becoming frantic.

“Cum with me,” she moaned, her nails digging into his back.

He fastened his lips to her neck and met her thrusts. She quivered against him and covered his mouth with a kiss as she climaxed, Mulder following a moment later.

Mulder was drowsing when he felt Scully get up. He cracked his eyes open, as she disappeared into the bathroom. A moment later, she was back.

“What time is it?” he asked, sitting up and rubbing an eye.  
“Just after two. We should get some sleep. It’s going to be a long day of travelling tomorrow.”

She was lying on her side next to him, the sheets pooled around her waist. Her hair was glowing in the light from the bathroom, and Mulder felt something inside shift. 

“What if we didn’t go home tomorrow?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Call our offices and say we couldn’t get flights and we’re stuck. And tomorrow’s Friday, we could fly home Sunday.” 

Scully pursed her lips as she thought. She had already cancelled her appointments for the rest of the week, and the only person she really needed to notify would be her dog sitter.

“I just found you again, Dana, I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.”  
“I’ll stay.”


	2. Day 2

They woke up with the sun and made love sleepily, their hands and lips exploring. Afterward, Scully showered while Mulder called his office. She was deliciously sore, reminding her how long it had been since she’d spent the night with someone (or something that didn’t run on batteries). 

When she emerged dressed, Mulder was arranging a pot of coffee and bagels with cream cheese and lox on the coffee table. He had pulled on jeans, but was bare chested. She wasn’t sure if it was the food or him, but her mouth was watering.

“I ordered some room service,” he said somewhat sheepishly. Mulder suddenly felt awkward. Romance had never been his strong suit.

Scully grinned. “Great, I’m starving.”

Once they were settled with food and coffee, Scully said, “Do you feel like going for a walk? I saw there’s some shops down the street and I wouldn’t mind picking up some clean clothes.”  
“Sure.”

The streets were snowy but starting to come back to life. They walked in quiet, enjoying the crisp air. Their hands brushed and she twined her fingers with his. She glanced up at him with a smile, and he smiled back, his heart fluttering.

Their first stop was a used book shop, which Mulder was delighted to find had a sizable paranormal section. Once he had paid for a stack of paperbacks, they moved on to the department store across the street. Scully picked out a few tops and was headed to the till when they passed the lingerie department. A display of silk robes caught her eye. She glanced over at Mulder; he was distracted picking out a pack of boxers for himself. She grabbed a burgundy robe and matching lace panties, hiding it in her little pile, then quickly picked out a delightfully sheer bra and panty set for good measure.

Scully was smiling smugly when she found Mulder picking out socks.

“Found what you were looking for?”  
“Oh yes.”

They left with shopping bags in hand, and were headed toward a cafe they had passed, when Scully stopped short in front of a boutique. A young woman was adjusting a mannequin in the store window. 

“Be right back!” she called over her shoulder. Mulder followed her into the shop. Scully was chatting with the clerk, who showed her to a fitting room, her arms full. As Scully disappeared behind the curtain, the clerk showed Mulder to what she called “the boyfriend chair.” As he settled in to wait, he reflected on the events of the past 24 hours. Yesterday, he was packing his suitcase for yet another training session at the Minneapolis field office; today, he was walking hand in hand with the one who got away.

Before he could get lost in his musings, the curtain pulled back.

“Well? What do you think?”

She took his breath away. She wore a sapphire blue cocktail dress. It was somewhat conservative, the hem covering her knee and a sweetheart neckline that covered her cleavage, but it hugged her curves like she had been poured into it. She had paired with a matching shawl and glittering heels.

“Spectacular.”

She preened in front of the mirror. “I don’t know when I’ll ever wear it, but I think I need it.”

After leaving the boutique, they picked up sandwiches and lattes and headed back to the hotel. They debated what to do the rest of the day. Mulder suggested they go take their clothes off and see what comes up; Scully laughed and gave him a look that had him picking up the pace. Just as they entered the lobby, Scully’s cellphone chirped.

Mulder sipped his drink as she answered.  
“HI Kristen- wait, are you all right? I’m in Chicago, catching up with an old friend.” Mulder saw her face drop as she listened. “Sunday? Of course… I’ll fly home tomorrow.” Mulder’s heart sank. Scully promised to call and said goodbye. Once she’d hung up, she leaned her head against his chest.

“Please don’t be mad.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Short answer, my partner at work is having an emergency and I need to go home tomorrow. Can we talk about this upstairs?”

They rode up to the room in silence. Once inside, Scully dropped her coat and bags and flopped onto the couch.

“Kristen- she’s the other doctor in my practise- her husband got the call to go in for surgery and she needs me to be on call Sunday. We’ve got a couple moms’ due any day so one of us needs to be available just in case.”  
Mulder sat next to her and held her. “Hey- I understand. And I’m already getting an extra day with you. This all just feels like a bonus.”

Scully touched his cheek tenderly. “Thank you.”  
He kissed her softly and his heart tripped in his chest. “I have an idea. Why don’t you wear that new dress and we go for dinner, maybe some dancing?”  
“That sounds wonderful. Now didn’t you say something about taking our clothes off?”

They spent the afternoon cuddling in front of the TV. Scully tried to memorize the rhythm of his heart beat as she leaned against his chest.

As the sun set, they dressed for dinner. Mulder caught a glimpse of her new lingerie as she slipped on her dress. She turned her back and asked him to zip her up. He let his fingers rest on her shoulders and kissed the back of her neck. The gesture felt so familiar, as if it was a regular ritual for them.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Mulder was pleased to see that their table was in a private booth, a chilled bottle of Champagne waiting, just as he had requested. 

The booth was rounded, so they were able sit close. Once they were settled and the Champagne poured, Mulder lifted his glass. “To blizzards and old friends.” 

Their meals were both sinfully decadent. They were just finishing when a jazz quartet took the stage at the bar next door. Mulder kissed her and asked Scully to dance.

They swayed on the dancefloor. Mulder thrilled when he noticed the men at the bar admiring Scully, and took great pleasure in kissing her thoroughly, until they were both breathless.  
“Want a drink?” he murmured, his lips brushing her ear, sending sparks down her spine.

Mulder held her around the waist as the bartender poured their drinks. The men at the other end of the bar kept glancing their way; Mulder slid his hand from her hip to her ass.

Scully was starting to wonder if someone could die from lust. Her panties were damp and her nipples tight and hard, desperate for attention. Glancing up at him, she saw the self satisfied smirk he was sending the other men, and bit back a laugh. She shifted to block the view of prying eyes and cupped his cock through his pants. He made a strangled noise in his throat as she stroked him.

“You’re a bad girl, ya know that?” he growled, as he hurried her out to a cab.

They raced from the cab into the hotel. Scully’s heart was racing, she felt giddy and couldn’t stop giggling. She let out an undignified yelp as she slipped on the tile floor in her wet high heels. Instinctively, Mulder pulled her tighter as she fell, holding her tight against him as he pushed the elevator button.

As the door opened, he picked her up around her waist, carried her in and pinned her against the wall. They kissed roughly until the door opened, then rushed to their room.

Back in their room, their clothes made a trail to the bed. Their hands were desperate, both to satisfy their eagerness but also to explore every inch before they had say goodbye. The first time they made love, it was furiously passionate. The second time, they savoured every sensation. They moved as one, their breathing synchonized, their limbs entwined. Mulder knew in that moment her name was forever tattooed upon his heart.

“I love you,” he whispered as he drowned in the ocean of her eyes.  
“I love you too,” she said, wiping a tear from his cheek.

After, they slept in each others’ arms.


	3. Re:

To: spooky1013@freeweb.com  
From: dscully@mail.com

I met this really cute FBI agent, maybe you know him? Maybe you could give him my number, I’m hoping he’ll ask me out again.

Hope you made it to Minneapolis ok. Call me if you can, I’ll be home after 7.

Love you, D

To: dscully@mail.com  
From: spooky1013@freeweb.com

That’s so weird because I met this hot redhead ;) He’d be a fool not to ask you out again, how’s next weekend?

Minneapolis is somehow colder than Chicago. I’m teaching another seminar this afternoon, but I’ll be back at my hotel afterward.

Love you too, FM

To: spooky1013@freeweb.com  
From: dscully@mail.com

Next weekend would be great. We’ll make plans tonight.

To: dscully@mail.com  
From: spooky1013@freeweb.com

I checked the flights for Friday night after I got off the phone last night, but I think it would be faster if I drove up. I might have to go to Boston next week, but I’ll let you know as soon as I hear.

To: spooky1013@freeweb.com  
From: dscully@mail.com

I woke up thinking about how you feel between my legs. Friday can’t come fast enough.

To: dscully@mail.com  
From: spooky1013@freeweb.com

I was thinking the same thing while I was in the shower this morning, and I better stop thinking about it right now or I’m going to really embarrass myself.

To: spooky1013@freeweb.com  
From: dscully@mail.com

I’ll be working late tonight, so if I don’t get the chance to call you, I wanted to check in with you with the plan for tomorrow. I should be home by 5:45. Do you know when you’ll be able to get out of work?

To: dscully@mail.com  
From: spooky1013@freeweb.com

I think I’ll be able to get out of here around 2, so I should be there by 7.


	4. Chapter 4

“Come on Queequeg!” Scully urged the Pomeranian out the back door into her yard. Leaving him to chase the squirrels, she rushed to her bedroom, tossing her work clothes into the hamper. She slipped on the silk robe she had gotten in Chicago and brushed her hair. Her appointments had run late and Mulder had called just as she walked in the door to let her know he was 20 minutes away. She’d ordered pizza while trying to herd Queequeg outside to pee.

She was trying to decide if she needed to brush her teeth when the doorbell rang. She flung the door open, and there he was. Mulder scooped her up, kicking the door closed behind him and pinned her against the wall. They kissed hungrily, murmuring sweet nothings. 

“I can’t believe you answered the door like that,” he growled, pulling her robe back, revealing her bare body, ready and waiting for him. Her legs wrapped around him and he thrust into her. They were frantic, desperate for each other. Scully was already close, and then she was soaring, calling his name, and then he was there, her name on his lips as he kissed her.

They collapsed to the carpet, both trying to catch their breath, then burst out laughing.

“Did I tear your shirt?” Scully asked, standing up and tying her robe.

Mulder found it on the floor. “I think it was just the buttons.”  
“If I can find my sewing kit, I’ll fix them for you later,” she said over her shoulder, as the doorbell rang.

Expecting their pizza, she was surprised to find her neighbour Linda with her border collie Molly on the porch. Her and Linda walked their dogs together most days and her teenage son did odd jobs for her.

“Hey Dana! I just wanted to check on you, Queequeg is going nuts in the backyard and-“ She spotted Mulder zipping his pants over Dana’s shoulder and smirked. “He’s cute!” she whispered.

Dana covered her mouth and stifled a laugh.

“Why don’t I take Queequeg for the night, let the lovebirds snuggle.” Molly’s ears perked up and her tail thumped excitedly on the porch. Her and Queequeg were deeply in love, despite their size difference, and a sleepover was always a special treat.

She passed Linda the leash, just as the delivery man came up the walk with their pizza.

And finally they were alone. 

With a full belly and the woman who loved in his arms, Mulder drowsed on the couch. The coffee table was littered with dishes and wine glasses, Springsteen was singing on Letterman. It was a good night.

“Mulder, wake up.”

He grumbled as she stood, already missing her warmth against him. Turning, he saw that she was looking out the back window at the falling snow. She disappeared down the hallway for a moment, reappearing with a pair of towels, and went out the back door.

Mulder followed. Scully had obviously put hard work into her backyard. Tidy flowerbeds, now frozen and snowy, ringed the outside, while the patio was decorated with a small bistro table, and matching chairs. The thing that really intrigued him though was a small gazebo, draped in filmy curtains and fairy lights. 

Scully smiled at him over her shoulder as she pulled back the curtain, slipped off her robe, and sank into the steaming hot tub. He hurried after her, dropping his clothes as he went, hissing as his toes touched the fresh snow.

“This is my favourite time to have a soak out here, when it’s cold and dark,” Scully sighed, leaning back, resting her head on the edge.

He could see why; the contrast of cold air and hot water was delicious. 

“I never took you for a tubber.”  
“A tubber?” Scully arched an eyebrow at him.  
“A hot tubber. I just never pictured you sitting out here naked.”  
“I never thought I would either, but it came with the house. I tried it out after an 18 hour day on my feet and I wish I had had one of these during my residency.”

He pulled her feet into his lap, massaging them. She moaned, closing her eyes. His hands moved from her feet to her calves, then to her waist, pulling her into his lap. He pressed soft kisses to her neck, stroking her thigh, savouring her scent, the softness of her skin, her hum of satisfaction at his touch.

Finally, he sat up on the edge as she straddled his lap. Their lovemaking was slow and gentle, their breath fogging and skin prickling in the cold.

Later, while Scully slept next him, Mulder stared at the ceiling for a long time.

Scully rose early, switching on the coffee and leaving a note for Mulder. Mug in hand, she knocked on Linda’s door.

Linda opened the door as she pulled on her parka. “So? Sleep well?” she asked, her voice sugary sweet.

Dana laughed as she stepped in. “It was pretty amazing.” 

Back on the sidewalk, Linda nudged Dana. 

“Come on, spill. Some of else haven’t had sex since Reagan was president.”  
“Mulder and I used to work together at the FBI, and I ran into him at the airport on my way back from Phoenix. Oh god, Linda! We spent the night in Chicago together and it was right out of a romance novel! All this week, we were emailing and on the phone every day, and yesterday he walked in the door and we just tore each other's clothes off.”  
“Did I hear you two in the hot tub last night?”  
Scully flushed, mortified. “Oh god, I hope not.”  
“I didn’t really hear anything, just voices. I couldn’t even tell what you were saying.”  
“Thank god.”  
“So is this a good thing?”  
“I hope so. We… hadn’t spoken in the two years since I left the FBI. Seeing him again though… I’m nuts about him, Linda.”  
Linda smiled and slipped her arm through Scully’s. “I’m so glad, Dana. You deserve it.”

It was a quiet weekend. They watched old movies, they walked to the coffee shop, they played Scrabble. Scully was pleased to learn that Mulder was as ferocious a Scrabble player as her. Mulder started keeping a tally of games won and lost.

Sunday afternoon, Mulder put his suitcase in his car and turned to her. “I have to be in Sacramento next weekend.” He pulled her tight against his chest.

“What are you doing for Christmas?” Scully asked, turning her face up to see his.  
“Nothing really. My mom is spending Christmas in Florida with her sister. I’ll probably watch the Twilight Zone or something.”  
“Come spend it with my mom and I. We’re not doing anything special, but I want to spend it with you.”

He took her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, hoping that the contact expressed every ounce of emotion he felt. 

“I’d love to.”


End file.
